Sweeties and Treaties
by Demented Insane Spirit
Summary: Misa offers L a delightful bargain, but whenever that brief second occurs when L takes her side, there is always Light there to butt his head against his. One shot.


DIS: The biggest thing that drives me crazy about Death Note fanfiction...people writing Misa talking in third person constantly when, in reality, she only does it on very rare occasions. Bahh! But hopefully I don't fall into the trap of making them super OOC in this. I hope to keep them more true to their character than not. So, read below and enjoy!

X

_Title: Sweeties and Treaties_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: General/Humor_

_Summary: Misa offers L a delightful bargain, but whenever that brief second occurs when L takes her side, there is always Light there to butt his head against him. One shot._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note_

_Notes/Warnings: first Death Note fanfic; one shot; implied L/Misa_

X

_Sweeties and Treaties_

As usual, it was only ten in the morning and already L was snacking on some rather unhealthy treats. He had a collection of strawberry-filled cookies laid out around the plate his cake was sitting on. And, unlike the usual complimentary milk, he had his tea with the very large amount of sugar within it. He was pouring over some documents, eating his cake and listening to a similar argument that had been going on for the past three days, one that he had known before it started how it would go and one that, now that he had heard for such a long time, he _knew_ how it would go.

"But _why?_" Misa was demanding. L waited before another voice chimed in.

"Yeah, Light, why not? It's not like Ryuzaki is going to care!" Matsuda added. L took a drink of his tea and thought, _Matsuda is an idiot. _

"For the last time, Misa," Light said impatiently, "I said _no_. We have a killer out on the loose and all you want to do is sit here and go on dates. I simply _can't_. Ryuzaki and I need to figure out what Kira is doing. Our relationship simply isn't that important to me right now. It's going to have to be put on hold temporarily."

"_Temporarily?_" Misa shrilled. This was a new development, perhaps one that Light had constructed so as to get Misa off his back. As L could have predicted, however, she was not taking this quite the way that Light may have liked. He, however, did wince at the sound of her voice reaching an abnormally high pitch and took a larger gulp of tea, hoping the sugar might halt any migraine that would certainly result if she continued on this way. "What do you mean, temporarily on hold? If you think that means that you can go off and see other women – "

"Misa," Light interrupted irritably, "how am I supposed to see other women when L is attached to me?"

"He's a pervert! He wouldn't mind watching. Would you?" Misa turned to L suddenly, a demanding expression on her face. L glanced at her from the documents he was perusing, taking a bite from his cake, hoping that she would not insist on continuing this ridiculous discussion. It was bad enough that he had to see her pine after Light, who clearly was allowing her to be there for no other reason than for convenience. And, well, the fact that she was the second Kira and needed constant surveillance did not escape L's attention. "Ryuzaki?" she stormed a bit closer to him, bending over so her face was right above his cake. "I asked you a question, don't ignore me!"

"Light," L said suddenly, "perhaps we should take Misa out on a date."

"We?" Light and Misa repeated. L stared at them in a nonplussed manner, taking another drink from his tea.

"Ryuzaki, we don't have time for dates! We have to work on catching Kira!" Light told him, appearing as irritable with him as he was with Misa. L simply looked at him thoughtfully, his eyes sliding up towards the ceiling in contemplation.

"I don't believe I've met someone quite as driven as you, Light Yagami," L remarked, continuing to stare at the ceiling. He popped one of the cookies in his mouth and while chewing, continued, "Misa obviously adores you, yet you do not seem to want any time alone with her at all. Even someone who does not love someone else, but likes them, would want at least that." He finally drew his eyes down to look at Light's baffled expression. "And yet you do not seem to even want to go out on a date with her, regardless of whether I am there or not."

There was a pause in which Misa gaped at L in shock and Light simply gazed at him with a closed expression. At last, Light closed his eyes and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Ryuzaki. Of course I want to go on dates with Misa – she's my girlfriend. But I can't let myself be distracted by girls."

"I say we go out for a bit," L said and then turned to look at Misa, who was still standing silently. "What do you think, Misa?"

"Ah!" She clapped her hands together cheerfully. "I think that sounds great! Puh-leeeeeze, Light?" She shook her clasped hands in a pleading gesture.

"_No_, Misa!"

"But Ryuzaki just said – " Matsuda felt the need to intercept again.

"I said, no!" Light snapped. Matsuda, being the only other member of the task force present, slumped in the couch, looking chagrined. Misa, however, appeared even more resolute and turned to look at L. L was too focused on his sweets to care to notice that Light was being rather rude to Misa and Matsuda. Misa knelt down next to L, close enough that only he could hear anything she said. L turned his head slightly to survey her, his blank stare meeting her determined gaze.

"I'll get you the most expensive tastiest treats from France if you help me get Light out of the dingy place," she whispered to him and her fingers suddenly sprang up with a credit card between them. "You know that I can do it. I promise. And just think, you get to go on a date with Misa-Misa, too. You know that it'll be fun. We can all have lots of fun together! It'll be a three-way date and you get lots of sweets out of it."

L stared at her. _This girl really is strange, _he pondered vaguely. But the idea of delicious treats from France...True, he could have Watari to get them those, but there was also the other thing she had mentioned, this being a three-way date. While L was no love-smitten idiot, nor did he always like Misa – she tended to annoy him quite a bit – he did like her on occasions in her naïve, cheerful way. He still maintained that she was the second Kira, but there was still a small percentage that made him unsure now that both she and Light were acting very much un-Kira like.

L raised his eyes to Light, who was watching them suspiciously. _He doesn't care about her, but he gets jealous so easily, _he mused. L smiled at him, in a most mischievous way. _But that's why I think he is Kira. No matter what it is, he always wants to win._

"Light," L said, getting to his feet. Misa stumbled back out of the way and stood with her hands on her hips, waiting. "Let's go."

"I told you – " Light began, but L gave a hard yank on his chain, sending Light flying out of his chair. "Why, you..." Light yanked back and L stumbled forward, almost on top of Light. Soon enough it became yet another fight with each of them yanking each other around on the chain.

"Hey, you two!" Matsuda yelled, stumbling to his feet. "Knock that off! Aw, c'mon, we're on the same team!"

"Ryuzaki, Light!" Misa screeched. "Oooh, stop that!" She jumped up and down, waving her hands frantically at them. When neither of them quit, she stomped her feet, wailing, "And all I wanted was a date!" She stormed off, presumably back to her room.

"Ah...! Misa-Misa!" Matsuda cried, turning to her and then hastily looking back at the two on the floor.

_Some people never change, Light Yagami,_ L mused, _and you will never change from being Kira, no matter how you act._

_Fin_

X

DIS: Well, it was kind of short, but that's usually how it goes for the first one shot. :) Let me know what you guys think, as this _is_ my first attempt at Death Note. Any suggestions and concrit are embraced. Ciao!


End file.
